In the related art, in beds which are used for medical image scanning systems and on which an object is placed, for example, a mechanism in which an object is placed on a top plate and lifting and lowering movement is performed by the driving of arms that support the top plate has been adopted.
In this type of medical image scanning system provided with a bed on which an object is placed, for example, as illustrated in PTL 1, using a bed device for medical image scanning that includes a base, a table, and an arm portion having a lifting and lowering mechanism for a table, and lifts and lowers the table through the driving of this arm portion is suggested.